There's a Killer on the Loose
by JP McClendon
Summary: A NEW CHAPTER IS UP! An unknown killer is eliminating the Joes one-by-one. WIP. Please R&R.
1. Prologue: An Unexpected End

**Author's Note:** I don't own G.I. Joe. I don't claim I own it, I have never claimed to own it, I never will claim to own it. This is a work of fanfiction.

 **Prologue: An Unexpected End**

Snake-Eyes was finished with his duties for the day and decided to take in a workout after dinner. A few of the other Joes had approached him with what he was going to do and he, in his only way possible, let them know what his plans were.

"After dinner workout?" asked Mainframe to make sure he had gotten Snake-Eyes' meaning correct. Snake-Eyes just nodded. Mainframe gave him a thumbs up. "Cool. See you there then. I've got a bet for you."

Snake-Eyes returned Mainframe's thumbs up to indicate that he was up for whatever bet Mainframe had in mind. Then he walked off down the hall towards his quarters with his dinner in hand. Given his disfigurement, he preferred to eat alone in his room where no one would be put off seeing him with his mask off. As he walked, a few of the other Joes gave him random greetings when they saw him and he responded in his usual silent way.

As he neared his quarters, Snake-Eyes got a cold sensation, like he was being watched. Looking about, he saw no one. Satisfied that he was alone, Snake-Eyes stepped into his quarters and locked the door behind him. Then he walked over to a table in the middle of the room and set his dinner tray down upon it. As he did, he paused. He thought he heard breathing. Again, he looked around to see if anyone else was around. Again, he didn't see anyone. Still, he was not satisfied. After pulling a sidearm, he began a sweep of his room, starting with his closet. His search turned up nothing and Snake-Eyes began to feel that he had imagined the breathing. Still, he wanted to be sure. Quietly, he approached his bathroom and opened the door. No one was apparent. Then he moved over to the shower and reached for the curtain. With a quick motion, he pulled back the curtain.

The booby trap explosive waiting for him went off. Unfortunately for him, he had no time to react to avoid being caught by the explosion. A few moments later, a figure quietly rose up from the laundry hamper, picking Snake-Eyes' dirty laundry off them as they did. "Too bad, Snake-Eyes," said the figure as they took some earplugs out of their ears. "You were good, but not good enough. Now, you're out of the game. I'm surprised I got you so easily. Still, I won't complain. With you out of the picture, the other Joes won't stand a chance."

 **To be continued...**


	2. Disbelief

**Disbelief**

General Hawk just sat at his desk staring at the report. "Unbelievable," he said. "Snake-Eyes is dead. I wouldn't have ever thought that one possible."

"It's certainly a big blow," added Duke. "Do any of the others know yet?"

"Just Lifeline," replied General Hawk. "You know that this is only just getting started?"

Duke just nodded his head. Hawk was right.

* * *

Down in the mess hall, Low Light was downing yet another cup of coffee. He had been up for close to two days now and he really needed the pick-up that coffee provided. It was still relatively early yet and there were very few other Joes up and about.

The main door opened, but Low Light didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. He could hear the person move to the coffee container, pour a cup, and then turn around and head for the door. Low Light didn't think anything about it, finished his current cup of coffee, and got up to get himself a refill. All was deathly quiet in the room as he poured his coffee. Once his cup was full, he put in his preferred number of sugars, and took a sip. The coffee tasted bitter, even with the sugars he had put in, but he didn't think anything of it. "A fresh pot would be a good idea," he said aloud to no one as he headed back to his chair. As he set his cup down and put his hand on the back of his chair, his vision got hazy. "Ah, crap."

The door opened again and a shadowy figure leaned against the doorframe, sipping coffee. "Too bad, Low Light," said the figure. "You really should change up your routine. You also drink too much coffee."

Low Light turned almost in slow motion to face the unknown figure. "You!" he said in a gasp. "I…can't…believe…you…"

Low Light rolled out of his chair and into a crumpled heap on the floor. The figure just smiled, and drank their coffee.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Collateral Damage

**Collateral Damage**

General Hawk sat at his desk staring at the report regarding Low Light's demise. "Incredible," he said as he looked up at Lifeline. "In his coffee?"

"Yup," said Lifeline with a nod of his head.

Hawk let out a big sigh. "I don't know what to say," he lamented.

"You don't have to say anything," said Duke from the doorway. "Word has already spread throughout the Pit. Everyone knows."

"What's the consensus?" asked Lifeline.

"Disbelief," answered Duke.

"It makes sense," said Hawk. "Two top members of the roster eliminated so quickly and so easily."

In her quarters, Lady Jaye sat on the edge of her bed wrapped in a bath towel with her legs crossed reading a dossier in a brown folder. "So you're my target," she said to the photo of the person in the dossier. "You won't be easy, but I'll get you. Just wait and see."

She stood with a smirk, tossed the dossier on her desk, and stretched out her back and limbs. Once she was done, she walked confidently into the bathroom, shut the door, hung up her towel, and stepped into the shower. Upon hearing the water going, the figure emerged silently from her closet and closed it behind them. Noiselessly, they set down a backpack on the bed, moved quickly over to her bathroom door, and tested the knob. Sure enough, it was unlocked. Every so slowly, they turned the knob, crouched down, and cautiously opened the door. Lady Jaye was completely out of sight behind her shower curtain. The figure crept carefully over to her sink, grabbed her tube of toothpaste from its place, and unscrewed the cap. After setting the cap down, the figure produced a syringe, uncapped the needle with their teeth, stuck the needle into the opening in the tube, and injected the contents of the syringe into the toothpaste. Once the syringe was empty, they set the syringe down, capped the toothpaste, shook the tube for a few seconds, put it right back into its place, picked up the syringe, capped it as well, secured it away, quietly crept out of the bathroom, and closed the bathroom door behind them. Now alone in the bedroom, the figure went back to the backpack and withdrew a dossier folder similar to the one Lady Jaye had left on her desk. Going quietly over to her desk, the figure switched the folders, making sure the swapped folder was in the same exact position as the original one. After securing the original folder in the backpack and closing it up, they picked up the backpack, slung it over their shoulder and cautiously opened the main door out into the hallway. Luckily for them, the hallway was clear. After making sure the door was locked before they closed it, they snuck out into the hallway, closed the door behind them, and strolled calmly away. Once they were safely away, the figure stopped at the nearest trashcan. After making sure no one was looking, they quickly removed the disposable gloves they had been wearing, balled them up, and dropped them inside the trashcan. Then they went about their business and no one was the wiser.

Lady Jaye stepped out of the shower, grabbed her towel, and dried herself off. After that, she wrapped the towel around herself, and opened her bathroom door. For an instant, she was startled when she saw Flint sitting and waiting for her on the corner of her bed.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I just didn't think you'd be here yet."

"I only just got here," he said with a smile. Lady Jaye smiled back, moved over to him, and gave him a loving kiss.

As their kiss ended, they just looked each other in the eye and smiled. "I have to get ready," she said.

"I'll wait," he replied.

Lady Jaye smiled again, got some clothes from her dresser, and went back into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. After setting her clothes down on the sink, she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Did you get your target yet?" Flint asked her as she squeezed the toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

"I sure did!" she said happily before putting her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Who'd you get?" he asked as he took off his gloves and beret to fix his hair.

"You'll never guess," she said while still brushing her teeth. As she did, she noticed a slight tingle in her mouth.

"You're probably right," he said as he put his beret back on. "Just tell me."

Lady Jaye paused for a moment. "The folder's on my desk," she said after taking her toothbrush out of her mouth. "Take a look. You'll laugh."

"I bet," he said as he stood up and walked over to her desk. With a smirk, he picked up the folder and opened it to take a look. A confused look instantly came over his face. "Uh, honey. Is this a joke?"

Lady Jaye ran her tongue around her mouth. The tingling sensation was growing. "What was that?" she asked as she picked up her water glass and filled it up.

"I said," he began. "'Is this a joke?'"

"What do mean?" she asked after rinsing out her mouth and spitting into the sink. The tingling was not going away.

"Take a look," he said. "Come here."

Lady Jaye set down her glass and walked over to him. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Flint showed her the file. Lady Jaye's eyes went wide. It was her dossier and a photo of her. "What the…?" she trailed off. "That's my dossier! That wasn't there earlier!"

"If that's the case," he began, not really noticing a sudden headache that was coming on. "Then where's the file you WERE looking at?"

"I don't know," she said, suddenly feeling tired and her vision beginning to blur. Then, a realization hit her. "Oh, damn!"

"What is it?" he asked, now aware of his headache, but more concerned for her.

"I think…" she began, but collapsed before she could say anything else.

"Lady Jaye?" he said in a concerned tone. "Lady Jaye!"

Lady Jaye didn't reply. Flint knelt down beside her to check her vitals. As he did, his headache intensified, his vision blurred, went dark, and he collapsed on top of her.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
